


Stutter Dog

by jinnoripperroo



Category: Breath of Fire IV
Genre: Anal Sex, Drinking, Hair-pulling, Homosexuality, Inappropriate Erections, M/M, Penises, Sleeping Together, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 04:38:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinnoripperroo/pseuds/jinnoripperroo
Summary: Scias and Ryu share a tender moment together. Scias X Ryu.





	Stutter Dog

I have a problem. A bit of a drinking problem. And I stutter. A very, very bad stutter. It's because of the drinking, I guess. I usually stay quiet because of my stutter. And I rarely smile, but when I do I show rows of teeth. I get uneasy stares.

But a man named Ryu got my attention. Young man, blue hair, warm heart. He..interests me. There is a certain friendly feel about him. A bright, cheery, yet serious when the time comes indiviual. A certain aura surrounds him.

And my heart belongs to him.

It was a nice day, the sun shining brightly and the wind lapping in my face. I just finished my sake, tossing the bottle away in the trash. I sat near a tree, hearing the sounds of nature. I ate a bowl of ramen, eating quietly as the flow of time passed me, minutes became hours and eventually night fell.

I was going to rest when I heard footsteps. Of course, I immediately grabbed my sword to slay the intruder. But I sheathed it when I saw who it was.

"R-Ryu?" I said. "W-what are you d-doing here?"

The young man sat near the tree, motioning me to sit with him. Confused, I sat down, giving a look at Ryu. Knowing he wasn't an enemy, I put my sword down. Seems like he wanted a chat. No harm in chewing the fat, right?

"S-so what y-you been up, R-ryu?" I said, trying my best to not let my emotions get the better of me.

Ryu began to speak about Nina and how he suspected that she had a crush on him. But then he shook his head and said he wouldn't accept her advances if she ever did do it, because he had already fallen in love with someone else.

This intrigued me. Ryu was in love with someone else? I wonder who it could be? Being the curious man I was, I asked.

"I-if it's n-not Nina, T-then who in the w-world is it, Ryu? M-maybe Ursula?"

Ryu chuckled at that one. He said Ursula was indeed cute, but she was not the one. Then he decided to play with me. The one is a man. We live in an open society, so I'm not judging Ryu. And I then I asked the big question.

"Is it m-me?"

Ryu gave a big grin, a blush forming on his face. He gave a nod, confirming that, yes, he was in love with yours truly.

I was drinking sake when he spoke and I started to choke on it when he said it was me. Recovering from the shock, I put my bottle down. 

"R-ryu? D-did you stutter?"

Ryu then smiled and laughed. To prove he meant what he said, he..kissed me. A quick kiss on the cheek. That was enough to cause me to blush and practically stutter like a moron. Ryu seemed to enjoy toying with me.

And then he did the ultimate sign of affection. He took his shirt off.

Now keep in mind I was still in shock from the kiss, so the fact he took his shirt of made me almost faint on the spot. And then the worst possible thing happened.

I got an erection.

No, this is not a small bulge. It was a clearly visible one. I was frantically trying to hide it, face a bloody red and heart racing increasing to world record speeds.

"N-nothing to see here, R-ryu! Y-you didn't a see a thing, I p-promise!"

And the teasing continued. He climbed on top of me, lips to mine. He began to whisper sweet dirty things to me, all of the things he wanted me to do to him. I never knew that Ryu was that kinky. And I've never been so flustered and uncertain about anything in my life. And I never knew Ryu was a bottom till now.

Of course, I was visibly shook by this. But I regained my composure. In a way. Gathering all the cool I could muster, I kissed him fully on the lips. He seemed surprised by this, but didn't break it. He fully embraced it, much to my happiness. And then he asked me to sleep with him.

I wasn't going to refuse the man's offer. So Ryu put his shirt back on and we rented a room in an inn for tonight. Apparently, he needed to use the bathroom. As I got myself comfortable, putting my sword on the wall, I began to wonder how lucky I was. Ryu came to me, and I didn't even need to do anything! I was one very happy and lucky Grassrunner.

Ryu called my name. And then I saw a beautiful thing.

He was in the nude, a grin formed across his face as I had to move my hair from my eyes to fully see what I was looking at. He was toned, not too big but not lanky by any means. And he told me to do the same.

It was only fair. A bit ashamed, I took off my robes to show my own built body. Ryu almost had a nosebleed seeing me in the nude. But he regained his senses and laid in the bed, beckoning me to do the same.

I was going to just lay with him, but then he spread his buttocks apart. I almost had a heart attack, but I reestablished my stance. Allowing fear to leave my body, I inserted myself inside of Ryu.

Then Ryu started to tell me to do all sorts of degenerate things to me, like spank him, pull his hair, degrade him. I was astonished just how many fetishes Ryu actually had. For being a hero, he sure had sinful tastes.

He asked for so much, I did the best I could to appeal to his fantasies. I started to degrade him. Of course, I had no ill will towards Ryu at all and we both knew that. Just a little play on our part. I cleared my throat and began to speak.

"Now aren't you such a dirty sissy? What would Nina think of you if I told her what you really are, a kinky degenerate man that doesn't deserve the blood of the gods. You're such a failure for these depraved acts. You aren't a man, just a pathetic excuse of what a man should be."

My stutter! It's gone! A miracle from a confidence boost? A blessing by the gods? No matter, I was fully able to control the flow of the situation. And Ryu apparently liked my taunts because he moaned in ecstasy. It was arousing, to say the least. At the most, it was unbelievably attractive.

Deciding to spank him, I slapped his cheeks with these hands that have held blade and sake bottles for most of their lives. These hands were rough because of holding a weapon of war, but gentle when holding chopsticks or a newborn child. I must have hit him very hard because I was leaving handprints on his behind. 

He wanted more. He was begging for more punishment. Ryu told me that I was his father. What an odd thing to say during sex. And then he leaked semen on the bedsheets. What a mess. He started panting, asking for me, his father, to punish and humiliate him further. 

I spanked him again, growling lowly at him.

"You don't command your father to do anything, Ryu! If you want it, beg for it!"

Ryu then moaned and cried out for me to humiliate him further. I did so, pulling his hair and thrusting into him, my heart racing as I continued to thrust. My confidence was at an all time.

Eventually, I released my essence inside of Ryu, his eyes rolling back. And then we cuddled in the bed, his head laying on my chest.


End file.
